Total Drama One Last Stand
This is Total Drama:One Last Stand where 20 former contestants from Total Drama compete for one last time for the chance for 100,000,000 Dollers! Who will win? Welcome to Total Drama:One Last Stand! Contestants *Duncan *DJ *Tyler *Harold *Geoff *Heather *Lindsay *LeShawna *Justin *Owen *Noah *Trent *Gwen *Cody *Izzy *Bridgette *Courtney *Beth *Sierra *Alejandro Chapter 1:Hello,Camp Wawankwa! "Hello viewers! Its been a long time since we saw our campers batteling it out for the million dollers last season TDROTI But these campers are GONE! We decided to bring some classics yup all our old campers featuring Sierra and Alejandro have came back unfortunaletly Eva,Katie,Sadie,Ezekiel with all the other campers for last season are not with us!" Said Chris McLean.As Chris walks the camera zooms out so reveal camp wawankwa "And guess what we are staying home! Yup camp wawankwa is once again the home of Total Drama" He says with excitement "So set back relax and bring some snacks because its time for Total Drama:One Last Stand!" "UGH! I can't believe were back to this dumpster! The only reason iam here is because i lost unfairly in Total Drama World Tour and iam getting my money back!" Heathers talking in the confessional.This time Heather has gotten her old hair back but with a new outfit she is now wearing a blue skirt with a top named on it The World Is Mine. "So contestants or should i say campers!" Chris says in a sarcastic way "Ok McDork iam not here for any annoying actions just get on with the challenge i just want to finish this season and go home i really dont care that much for the money i mean i already did win a million dollers didnt i?" Duncan questions Chris "Indeed Duncan,Indeed but 1,000,000,000 are way better isnt it? Chris replys in a question to Duncan "Well..." Duncan confused.... "Enough about that time to talk about the show!" Chris says with excitment "Whats to tell you do the challenge you win you lose you get voted off its like we never played this game before?" LeShawna being sarcastic "WELL YOU LET ME TALK?" Chris answers with anger. "Since you already know camp wawankwa iam just going to the teams" "O O O After we finish going to the teams can we go to the mall?! I love the mall!" Lindsay asks with excitement "Lindsay,Were in an island there is no mall here" Tyler answers "Daww but do i know you?" Lindsay asking "I-I-its me...T-Tyler? Your...boyfriend?" Tyler confused "Who's Tyler? :)" Lindsay answers in a question calmly "Ok campers! Time to divide you into teams! DJ,Duncan,Tyler,Harold,Geoff,Heather,Lindsay,LeShawna,Justin,Owen. you are The Wild Cats.Trent,Gwen,Cody,Izzy,Courtney,Bridgette,Beth,Sierra,Alejandro,Noah you are The Laughing Hyenas."Chris announcing the teams. "YAY IAM ON TEAM CODY! I LOVE YOU CODY....BELIEVEEEEE!" Sierra expressing her feelings toward Cody. "Ever since i lost Gwen in season 2 i kinda off feel like there is no girl truely like her! What should i do? should i tell her?Pfffffff....." Trent talking about his lost to Gwen with depression in the confessional room. "IAM IN THE SAME TEAM WITH LESHAWNA? NO JUST NO!" Heather tells Chris with anger that she doesnt want to be in the same team with Heather "Listion you brat! I have had enough of you and this show! And i even didnt want to sign up for another season! So if we lose just vote me off for good i really dont care anymore" LeShawna talking to Heather "Well...you kinda have a point there i didnt event want to sign up for this season its really getting on my nerves!" Heather talking to LeShawna. "But sadly you both are in the game so sad to bad! We will be right back folks so dont go away there is more Total Drama coming up next!" Chris informing the viewers "Welcome back to Total Drama:One Last Stand! Ok were here with our campers and its time for the first challenge!" Chris talking to the viewers "What were going to jump of a cliff again?" Noah says sarcastically "No your going to swim his time from off the cliff to that rock right there oh and be carefull from the sharks now eh?! Mehahahahaha" Chris laughing evily "How is this show even running shouldnt it get law suits after those danger challenges?" Gwen worried "Nope thanks for our fantastic ratings the show kept on going on! Hahaha BONUS!" Chris being sarcastic "If you want you can jump with me ill swim and you sit on my back...." Trent trying to impress Gwen "No..Iam sorry..." Gwen answers with depression "What am i supposed to do? Just tell him yeah? I know we broke up but if i tell him yes he will think i forgave and forgot...which i didnt!" Gwen in the confessional room "Ok Wild Cats! Your up first ready? set....GO!!!!" Chris announcing with excitment "I'll go first!" Tyler informing his team.As Tyler jumps we started to see the sharks which made him nervous"WOHOHOHOHOAAAAAAH NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Tyler screaming "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! CHRIS DO SOMETHING THE SHARKS ARE DOWN THERE!" Gwen very worried. "Daaah...Uh....Man i didnt think this throw!" Chris worried. "NOOOOOO!" Tyler gets in the water."Oh crap! crap crap crap crap crap!!!!! iam going to freaking die!" Tyler very worried as sharks come closer. "CHEF GET DOWN THERE!" Chris commanding Chef to go down and safe Tyler.Tyler safely gets in the boat after it he has a confrontation with Chris. "What the heck is wrong with you? At your freaking crazy? i was about to die! I QUIIIIIIIT!" Tyler with anger shocks everyone with his decision to quit."YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYERS! YOU GOT THAT? I WILL HAVE VENGEANCEEEE!" Tyler still mad. "Umm...Chef..." Chris telling Chef to take Tyler to the boat of losers and go home which he does. "Wow...just wow and i thought Heather was dramatic"Justin mocking Tyler and Heather "Gee....Thaaanks...." Heather annoyed from Justin. "Well we hope no law suits will get to us! But until then iam Chris Mclean and this has been the most shocking episode yet to be seen from Total Drama.What will happen next? What surprises are waiting for our campers? Find out next time on Total Drama:One Last Stand! Chris ending the episode CHAPTER 1 END Chapter 2 - A Work Of Art TBA Reception: Please enter your rate or any commentary points here it would mean a lot to hear your points!